


What to eat?

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: Fill for a comment-fic-promptNaruto Shippuden, Naruto Uzumaki/Choji Akimichi, "What to eat?"





	What to eat?

"I'm hungry. Let's go for Ramen."

"Not again. You always want Ramen. Can't we go for Yaki-niku?"

"Ramen."

"Yaki-niku!"

"Ramen!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissor?"

"Fine, Rock-Paper-Scissor."

"On three…"


End file.
